Like a Wolf
by Saiyachick
Summary: Emmett is like a Bear. Edward is like a Mountain Lion. Bella is like a Wolf. Edward's point of view while observing Bella.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Like a Wolf**

-:-

I let out a deep snarl before sinking my teeth into the flesh of my prey. A wave of relief washed over my body as the fresh ooze of crimson blood cascaded down my aching throat. Not enough. Never enough. The deep yearning I was reborn with screamed for redemption of this _vegetarian _life, but as I have done for over a hundred years, I shut out the incessant desire.

The wind blew harshly from the aftermath of the midnight storm. Clouds scattered across the black sky, revealing tiny patches of stars. My nostrils flared as a floral scent caught my nose. I grinned vivaciously as the scent was tampered with the aroma of rain. Simply irresistible. I crouched into position and darted throughout the woods, searching for _her_, the reason of my existence. Bella; my Bella.

I adored the games she played with me during our hunting trips. I was surprised at how composed Bella was when I changed her. When I damned her to a life of solitude and endless turmoil. She didn't mind, and quite frankly, neither did I. If I got to spend the rest of eternity with an angel, being a vampire couldn't have been too bad.

Bella had a restraint when it came to human blood. That was what she took with her from her previous life: morality. We were all shocked to know that Bella found no desire for human blood as the rest of us had. It wasn't normal, but then again, Bella was never one to be known as normal. I was so _proud _to learn of my love's willpower. She was still the same. Exactly the same.

With a new life, Bella became more confident, but her accident prone ways had yet to change. Old habits die hard-literally. She was graceful and yet absolutely clumsy. I laughed when I found her hunched over a broken picture frame just the week before. That didn't matter. I would love Bella any way she was.

Her scent became stronger, more prominent, as we bonded more thoroughly. I could find Bella, my Isabella, anywhere at anytime. Sadly, even with the change of damnation, I was still denied access to her mind in which she found amusement. Flustered as I got, I was never _really _disappointed. Sometimes secrets were enjoyable.

A deep growl echoed in the distance. Emmett. He decided to tag along on our trip since he and Rosalie were visiting Tanya's clan in Denali. I chuckled and just imagined my _older _brother wrestling with some poor bear. That was Emmett; a bear. His hunting habits were precise and yet calculated. He moved on sudden impulse and depended on strength alone. Emmett never lost a battle yet.

I continued my journey and ventured throughout the dark woods. My body maneuvered in such ways and my reflexes were impeccable. I wasn't bragging, no, but merely observing my behavior. When I commented on Emmett's hunting habits, his retort was that I acted like a mountain lion. At first I frowned at the possibility of being compared to a cat, but within time I accepted my tactics. I hunted and preyed, never once missing a target. My every move was calculated and devised. Stealth. Patience. A low crouch into the shrubbery. With a pounce, victory was always mine.

I felt my ears perk as a soft melody played through the mist. It was her. Bella's gentle humming wove its way around my head. Her lullaby. She was close. I ceased my speedy arrival into hushed steps. The only sounds that could be heard was my love's beautiful murmuring and the crunch of branches breaking under my weight.

A pair of glowing eyes advanced towards me in the distance, slowly but surely coming my way. The creature let out a deep snarl, the silver hairs on its back standing up. I growled back at the animal, not wanting to have to fight with it; a wolf. I promised Bella that I wouldn't harm any wolves ever, unless she gave me the word. Bella was haunted by the painful memories of Jacob Black.

Of course she loved him. I could never change that. It was my fault after all, but in the end, Bella chose me. If she wanted to go to the wolf, she could, but it was too late. No regrets. I stared at the animal before me, watching as it snapped and bore its jagged teeth. Saliva dripped from the ravenous beast. The silver wolf crouched, hunger burning in its golden eyes. He was about to pounce until a hushed whisper crept upon the ground.

"Shhhh…"

I stared at the lovely vision before me and smiled. It was her; the chase was done. She found me. A tender smile reached her lips as she shook her head at the wolf, which obliged and stepped back. I turned my head and noticed a pack of wolves in her tow. Even after ten years of running and unreturned phone calls from Jacob Black, Bella still felt obligated to keep the wolves safe.

Her hand skimmed the back of the silver wolf in a compassionate way. In return, the wolf nuzzled into her hand and let out a deep purr of satisfaction. I was amazed at how Bella related so well with this mere creature, or even the whole species. I would never know why Bella continued to call that silly mutt back in Forks, Washington on our anniversary. I would never know why Bella bonded with such creatures; animals or somewhat human. I would never know why Bella couldn't let go.

The thing I would never really know was why Bella acted _so_ much like a wolf.


End file.
